


Hero Academy

by jayisconfused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Concept is not my idea, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Rating May Change, School, future violence, not my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisconfused/pseuds/jayisconfused
Summary: Concept is NOT my idea. Based on Hero Academy CYOA. Follow Elias as he enters a treacherous 5 year journey in one of the prestigious and dangerous Hero Academies,





	Hero Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hero academy CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351909) by Box Wine. 



> In case you didn’t read the summary, this concept is NOT my idea. It is based on the Hero Academy CYOA. Anyway that’s it. Enjoy the story.

He didn’t want to get up. To him, it honestly didn’t matter that today would determine the rest of his life, he just really wanted to go back to sleep. Screw the Academy exams, they could wait and sleep was calling to him. But he knew if he didn’t get up, his mother was bound to make him(probably with water magic). So to save himself from the pain of being forcefully awakened, he regretfully forced himself to get up.

He looked around his room. It was cluttered with all kinds of stuff. A wrecked chess board from practicing with Malyvin, a half-finished food something(he thought it was pie?) from Luvyna’s latest “creation”, and papers strewn all about his room from a late night of studying. These exams were actually very important. They would determine if he was fit to enter a Hero Academy. Hero Academies were famous all across the world. They trained the young men, elves, and other various creatures into becoming the world’s next saviors. Or destroyers. Only sometimes though. Other times they only trained the people who would become the realm’s top strategists, warriors, merchants, and even royalty. On top of that, students in a Hero Academy were some of the strongest and most powerful people in the world in every conceivable way. Whether it be in magic, weapon, or knowledge, few surpassed those at Hero Academies.

It was the dream of every little boy and girl to be admitted to one. But not everyone could get in. In order to cull the herd, students had to take an entrance exam. The exam covered basic knowledge, magical affinity, magic usage, weapon skill, and unique talents. They didn’t expect anything spectacular, just something that said you wouldn’t waste their time. Of course some people were invited to the school, but those cases were very rare. And our little protagonist here wasn’t invited.

Oh, right I guess I should probably introduce him. The young 15 year old topless boy still getting out of bed was the (potential) future hero Elias Orsini(Eli for short). He was just an average human with no particularly great affinity for anything and with no horribly tragic backstory whatsoever. Today he takes the first step toward becoming a true hero. Assuming he can actually get out of bed.

Elias was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and cursing the town bell that woke him up. After a few more minutes of just lying in bed, he decided to(finally) start getting ready for the day. While he’s getting ready I suppose I should give you some background on Eli. Where to start? Okay so like I said earlier, no horrifying backstory, no curse placed on him when he was a baby, no parents who were secretly part of a group of assassins, nothing out of the ordinary. He’s just a young middle class boy with two healthy parents and a slightly annoying little sister. His mum worked as a magical craftsman(and occasional consultant to nobility) and as a collector of magical items as a hobby. His father was a successful local merchant who was in charge of their shop. Originally, his mother was an adventurer, a graduate of St. Flares, who had met his father on a mission to his little town some years back. They kept in touch after their initial meeting, with them eventually marrying and settling down in the town they lived in now. Eventually, Eli was born and about a decade later his little sister Olivia. They didn’t live a glamorous life, but they were happy and their kids had never badly needed anything. Is that enough background for you?

Anyway it seems Eli is finishing up in the bathroom. As he finished washing his face he took a look at himself in the mirror. Tousled jet black hair fell across his forehead. His cloudy dark brown eyes started to focus in on himself. He was a good looking fellow, not particularly handsome, but not bad looking either. Most would assume he was scrawny and weak, but he was surprisingly well built. He wasn’t too strong, but from sword training he had built up a few muscles.

He really needs to get ready, Luvyna will be here any minute. Luvyna has been his next door neighbor since they were born, they’ve been friends for years. She’ll probably be arriving soon, having got up about an hour earlier and actually having prepared for the day. She knew Eli probably wouldn’t get up for a little while so she practiced her cooking before heading over. It, uh, it didn’t end well. 

Eli finally finished getting ready. He pulled on a shirt and some shorts as he started heading downstairs. On his way down he made sure to pick up a Magical History textbook. He was actually really worried about today. Sure he had studied and practiced his magic as best he could, but he just wasn’t sure if his skills were up to snuff. So many people would be applying, and at least 70% of them wouldn’t get in. Even nobility would fail. What chance did he have? 

As he was worrying his mother came down the stairs and saw him. Or more precisely she saw the milk he was trying to put into a bowl being poured onto a table. He was so unbelievably distracted. His mother could still remember her entrance exams. She was just as worried as him. But she knew her little boy would get in. He had great potential and she was sure the proctors and professors would see it.

“Worried?” she said causing his head to swiftly turn from the book he was reading.  
“Yeah,” he said. “I’m not sure I’m ready to do this. I mean, some people train their whole lives for this. I don’t know if I can make it.”

“Honey, I know you can do this. The Academy would be losing out on a great future hero not to accept you. You don’t need to be a genius or perfect fighter. You’ve got skill and talent, and they’re sure to see it. In fact, I’d be surprised if only one of the Academies accepted you.”

Just then they heard a knock on the door. “That must be Luvyna.”


End file.
